A Night of Interest
by Knight's Awakening
Summary: Just a story I wrote about Carlos Pena of BTR and Cody Longo of HH.


A Night of Interest

A Carlos Pena and Cody Longo Fanfiction.

Chapter One: How it Started.

It was just a typical day in LA for the boys of BTR. Logan was reading "Science Geek Weekly", James admiring himself in the mirror. Kendall sitting on the couch with Carlos playing video games. "Hey, guys?" Carlos asked. Logan was to infatuated with his magazine, and James was to occupied with himself, so Kendall replied. "What's up, Carlos?" Carlos' said in his sweet, unnerving tone, "I've been thinking... There's this guy, on TV, right? His name is Cody Longo and he plays in Hollywood Heights as a big music star." Kendall's interest now piqued, he pried Carlos for more. "What about him?" "Well," Carlos began, "I've been thinking that.. Well, I've watched some videos of Cody singing on YouTube. He's really good. Maybe BTR could work with him for a song on our next album." Carlos stared into Kendall's beautiful green eyes, awaiting an answer. "Hmm... Sounds good to me. I'll call Kelly and set it up."

(Cody working with us? For our next album? It sounded good in theory, but... Can I hide the fact that I find him extremely attractive?) Carlos thought to himself. Meanwhile, Kendall whips out his cell and dials Kelly's number. "Kelly? Yeah, no it's Kendall. Carlos had an idea that I think would work. Yeah, it's really good." (Dear god, now everyone's gonna know this is my idea. Even though Logan's the only one that knows I'm gay... I still don't think I want anyone to know this is my idea) Carlos thought. "Great! I'll the guys know." Kendall hung up and went and sat next to Carlos. "Carlos? Something bugging ya?" "What?! No. I'm fine. What'd Kelly say?" Carlos' surprised reaction had Kendall worried. "Just a sec and I'll tell ya. JAMES! LOGAN! COME HERE!" Kendall yelled. Logan mark his place and sat next to Carlos. James, setting his comb on the rack next to mirror, walked over and set beside Kendall. "Yo, what's up Kendall?" Logan asked. "We'll, Carlos suggested that we work with this 'really good', as Carlos said, artist; Cody Longo." "Yeah, I've heard of him." James retorted as he reach over to the coffee table to get PopTiger Magazine. "See? He's on the Cover; 'Cody Longo, or Eddie Duran, from Hollywood Heights makes his debut in a night club in downtown LA." Carlos, biting his lip, couldn't help but think Logan would ask him, sidebar, why he suggested this. The image of Cody Longo's body, and the sound of his melodic voice echoing inside his head was driving him crazy. He HAD to talk to Logan about this. "LOGAN!" He screamed accidentally. "Yeah... Carlos?" "Can I uh... Talk to you in my room for a minute?" Logan skeptically looked at him, but agreed.

Inside his room, Carlos and Logan sat down on Carlos' bed. "What's up?" Logan asked, curiously. "What do you think about working with Cody Longo?" "I think it'll be fun. He's pretty talented and he seems like a decent guy. Why do you ask?" Carlos' beautifully brown eyes sparkled a little as he looked to Logan. "Because... I'm attracted to him. I suggested we work with him because I want to be near him." Logan's expression became much more serious. "I think I understand. What if Cody isn't gay, though? Little known fact, most male Hollywood singers, about 94% of them, aren't gay." Carlos then looked down to the floor. "I hadn't thought of that. But I guess I'll find out soon enough, huh?" Logan chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so."

They walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch again. "So when are we working with Cody?" James asked. "Kelly said we meet him tomorrow, and then we start working on the song the next day." Carlos' mind had just exploded with the thought of meeting his secret attraction sooner than expected. "T-tomorrow?" Carlos stuttered. "Yeah, tomorrow. What? You got plans?" The group, all except Carlos, laughed lightly.

The next morning, Carlos woke up earlier than usual. It was about seven thirty when he woke up. An hour earlier than normal. The boys were already awake and dressed, Carlos still in his PJs. He changed and then sat on their orange couch. "What time are we leaving to meet Cody?" Logan asked Kendall. "Around eight, we have thirty minutes to get down to the lobby and call a limo." As they finished their cereal, went down to lobby and got a limo, Carlos kept thinking. (Maybe Logan's right. Maybe Cody isn't gay and doesn't like me). "Carlos, ya alright? You looked sick." Kendall said, worried. "Hmm? Oh, no. I'm alright. Just wondering about how our song'll turn out." Carlos answered, his voice somehow even sweeter than normal. They pulled into the parking lot of the club where they were to meet Cody Longo. (Finally, I get to meet him) Carlos thought.

"Hey, guys! I'm Cody Longo, big fan. Let me just say; it's a pleasure to work with you guys." His gruff, yet sweet voice carried a tone that had Carlos head over heels. "I'm Kendall." "I'm James, what's up?" "Logan." Carlos shy'd away, until Cody noticed him. "I take it you're Carlos?" Cody's light chuckle eased Carlos' mind. "Yeah," he laughed, "that'd be me. It's a pleasure to meet you and to be working with someone as talented as you." Carlos said, overzealously. (Dammit, I hope that didn't give to much away) he thought. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you, Carlos." Cody's tone much lighter than usual. (Did he just wink? I swear he just winked at me!) "Logan," Carlos started, with a whispered tone. "Yeah?" "Come here." Logan walked over to Carlos as Cody began to show James and Kendall around the club. "What's up, Carlos?" "I swear I thought I saw Cody wink at me when he thanked me!" Logan chuckled softly, "Maybe he did. I thought so too." Carlos, now worried his heart would pulse through his perfectly tan chest, walked up to Cody. "Hey, Cody?" He turned to face Carlos, his eyes twinkling beautifully. "What can I do for ya, Carlos?" His tone ever so sweet. "Can you uh, follow me?" "Sure."

They walked to a lone door, which led the roof. As they ventured the stairs, Carlos walked behind Cody. Making sure to stare at his ass the whole way. Once on the roof, Cody turned and asked, "What'd ya wanna see me up here for?" "Cody..." Carlos more nervous than ever. "I have a major crush on you. Yeah, I'm gay. I really hope this doesn't put a damper on us collaborating for the song." Cody's laugh lightened Carlos' mood. "Of course not, Carlos. I actually... I actually have a huge crush on you, myself." Carlos smiled, "really?" Cody laughed, "of course. I actually was hoping that maybe, possibly, we could..." "Kiss?" Carlos interrupted. "That, but I was hoping maybe... Go on a date? Say at my house?" Carlos' eyes grew three sizes. "That sounds great. How about this Saturday? Around eight pm?" Cody smiled lightly at the idea. "That sounds perfect. At any rate, we should probably..." Cody's sentence interrupted by the tender, loving, passionate kiss from Carlos.

Their tongues danced around each other as Cody was getting ever so gently, yet hastily, pushed into the wall by the door. "Oh, Carlos... This is uh... Very sudden." Cody managed to mumble. "I don't care if you don't." Carlos replied, backing away. "I didn't. Lets head back down to the club and work out a rehearsal schedule?" "Sounds great." Carlos said with a big grin on his face. Holding Cody's hand, Carlos opened the door and headed back down to the club's dance floor.

THE END!

Please, feel free to leave me comments and reviews and such. I'm open to ideas(Not for this Fanfiction though, I have it finished already. There are 4 more chapters. I'll update Soon, that is, if you guys liked it :) Thanks!


End file.
